


Lana Gets Vaccinated

by SoulKiller13



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKiller13/pseuds/SoulKiller13
Summary: Lana tries to prevent herself from getting vaccinated, She's so scared by it she starts having scary visions about it.
Kudos: 1





	Lana Gets Vaccinated

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted back on July 25, 2020, in FanFiction.Net go check it out it's in my same username.

It was marked on the calendar, it was one of the dates that the children of the Loud family were waiting for, not with anticipation or joy, but as something unpleasant awful. Even so, it was a necessary evil: the day of vaccination.

Winter had come to Royal Woods; A colder climate than Autumn, accompanied by the first days with snow precipitation, were favourable conditions for the development of viruses responsible for the cold and even this reason, the schools in the city held a week of awareness about the necessity to avoid getting sick, in addition to applying vaccines. Due to the chaos caused by a single member to get sick, all family members had to be vaccinated...Even pets.

However, even when they accepted the sad fate of visiting a vet, and both parents and most of the children became strong enough to overcome the injections, however, only one girl who saw this time of year with absolute horror: Lana. Year after year, she managed to avoid being vaccinated, and year after year she parents and Lori were careful to thwart her plans to escape from home and hide until the week passed, and that is when you have a twin who knows you from all of her life and who was one of the biggest gossips on the street, it was difficult to succeed.

That Monday morning Lana had tried to get up early to leave the house before the others woke up ... This time she had decided to go hide in a new hiding place, a place where Lola would never suspect, or at least hoped so.

Inside their cages, the four pets watched as their owner headed for the door;she asked them to be silent so as not to wake someone, but as soon as she touched the doorknob she was caught in a net. "Dang it!" Lana wailed. It was one of Luan's most basic traps, yet another year, her attempts to get rid of the horrible vaccines had failed.

"You can't escape Lana" Luan was heard in her room.

The next day everyone the entire loud family is in Vanzilla awaiting their shots. Lana sat at the back with Lincoln reading his comics, Lana sat there with a fearful expression, Lincoln saw this and sighed "I know vaccinations can be painful, Lana, but they are necessary for you to stay healthy." Lincoln tried to comfort her as they travelled to go to the vet they stop on a red light as an old lady walk by.

"You don't understand, Lincoln, you don't know the true horror of the injections..." Lana flinched. "That sharp tip that enters your skin, that dripping liquid that enters your body causing a burning sensation, and when you think that everything is over and you remove the needle, the blood comes out of the wound and they use that smelly liquid to cover it." Lana cringe just thinking about it.

"I think you're a little exaggerating about this," Lincoln replied, narrowing his eyes a little.

"You waste your time reasoning with her, Lincoln" Lola who was sitting on the other of Lincoln. "She has gotten together with so many animals that she is afraid of vaccines as much as one." In an accusatory tone, Lola was comparing her twin to an animal, but since everyone in the family regarded Lana as one (and Lincoln claimed her little sister was her favourite) no one objected to the rudeness of the six-year-old model.

"Be brave all you want, but when the nurse walks in and has the needle in her hands and moves toward you, don't be coming and to me when you start crying like every year," Lana scoffed.

"I don't cry because I'm afraid!I cry to imagine you trembling with fear for being next." Lola said.

"Well, I don't need your compassion."

"Then I won't give it to you, you ungrateful little."

Both twins began to fight, dragging their older brother into the brawl the older sister close to the seats restrained them before it got nasty. When the van reached the elementary school, the children from Lincoln to Lisa got out and went to their respective was looking with fear at a blanket at the entrance of the school where a picture of a cartoon made pig with a syringe in its hands with a happy expression. The pig was painted in green, an attempt by the management to reassure the children with a funny character.

But to Lana's eyes, The pig looked like a hellish creature holding a torture device: the pig's original smile was replaced by a distorted grimace with a large mouth and a few but small and sharp teeth appeared, the pig's eyes shone with a sinister and deep yellow colour.

But the worst was in what the animal grabbed onto Lana's hands, that was where Lana's fear was concentrated; a syringe with a thick needle and filled with a deep red liquid. She tore her gaze from the image and hurried through the door.

The clock was ticking, time was ticking, and the twins' class turn to go to the infirmary. Lana was having a hard time concentrating, her mind was busy thinking over and over again at the tips of her needles, her sister was annoyed that it was the same every time there was a vaccination season.

"For all that is pink and beautiful, when are you going to mature and stop having syringe phobia? Not even Leni is as annoying as you are!"

"Shut up, don't bother me."

"I feel sorry for Miss Walker, the worst of her job has to be dealing with you."

"You guys haven't heard? Mrs. Walker had an accident yesterday and another nurse is taking her place. And she is said to be a very dangerous woman." A classmate informed them after listening to their conference But apparently, the twins were the only ones who were not aware, since the rest of the students already knew it, even a wave of rumours had been unleashed about children joined the conversation with Lola and Lana.

"I heard that this woman was arrested years ago and had just been released from prison," added a boy.

"No, she escaped and now under a new name" Another boy added.

"No, no, she ran away from a mental hospital and the director is hiding her because he fell in love with her." A blond girl said.

"Simp" One boy from the far back yelled.

"I doubt it, everyone knows that she is very ugly, big, fat and hairy, it wasn't from a hospital or a prison where she escaped, but from a circus." a dark-haired boy said.

The rumours only worsened Lana's already bad was one thing to have to endure the injections, and quite another to have to endure them when administered by a dangerous was then that the bell rang, it was the class's turn.

Outside the infirmary, Lana begrudgingly lined upright in the middle of the wanted to go to the end to buy a little more time and think of something to get rid of the vaccine, but Lola stopped her.

"Next Please." A kind voice came from inside the infirmary, it didn't sound like she was the dangerous psychopath she had been hearing in the rumours. At least it was one less concern for Lana. Though it could also be a trick to thinking the nurse sounds nice but when you see her it's the opposite of nice.

The line continued to advance until it was Lola's turn. At last, an opportunity had presented itself.

"It's now or never, I am far from the window that gives to the garbage cans but I can't afford to be demanding, I'll look for a sandwich when I am safe.

As soon as she took a step, a rope was activated and Lana's right leg latched on to it trapping her until she was hanging upside down, much to the surprise of the other children.

" What the heck?!" Lana yelled.

A piece of paper fell from the ceiling and Lana managed to catch it.

"It was Lola's idea, she was hanging on the idea that you Haven't run away. Hahahahaha, get it? Signed: Luan."

At what point had Luan put that trap there?And above all ... How? Lana thought.

"Next!"

By the time Lana managed to pull free, the door to the infirmary opened and someone forced her in.

"Go ahead, dear, come and sit down." A voice called out to Lana from behind a hospital curtain. A person's silhouette could be seen on the other side. It was not necessary to say that something strange was happening inside the infirmary, it was completely deserted, except for the person behind it (probably the nurse), there was no one else in that place. Who forced it?Where were the other children who entered with her? Where was Lola ?! Lana questioned in her mind?

"I said come and sit down, dear."

"Where are the others? What have you done to my sister Lola?" Lana armed herself with a plunger, one that she never parted was no longer the injections that worried her, something unnatural and sinister was happening in the infirmary, clearly, the rumours were true and the substitute nurse was a dangerous woman. She had to rescue her sister and inform the director, but according to what the children said, Mr. Huggins was an accomplice.

Remembering her strict but trustworthy director, Lana found it hard to believe, but what other reason would there be for hiring a criminal?

"I will not repeat it again. Come here and sit down, be good like the others, you will only feel a little bit." The woman raised her hand in which she had a huge syringe, which looked more like the one used to vaccinate cows and other large animals.

Lana screamed in terror. She was scared by what she saw, but Lana could not be intimidated, giving a loud war cry and raising her plunger, she ran quickly to throw herself against the nurse, but when she pulled the curtain, she found no one. "W-What happened? Where did she go?"

A chill ran down her spine, someone was behind, Lana turned around and found a very strange woman standing and smiling creepily.

The woman in question was in her forties or fifties, large eyes, fixed and expressionless, a face deformed by many surgeries, large and full lips painted in a deep red that contrasted with her enormous white teeth, her skin was pale and dry, in addition, that her hair was a mess. Lincoln would immediately compare her to a certain criminal clown.

Lana didn't think she was a human woman at all.

"You don't have to be afraid or make a scandal. Everything will end soon and you can go play with your friends and your sister." She spoke in a very dark and evil voice.

A knock was heard inside a large wardrobe and its doors suddenly opened. From there came the bodies of several children with needles as large as the nurses, inserted into their heads. And among those children was her twin sister.

"LOLAAAA!" Lana screamed for her twin.

Lana hit the woman in the leg, the impact was strong enough to break a bone but the nurse's expression did not change at all nor when she fell to the ground.

She didn't want to leave Lola, but she had to get out of there and contact the ran to the door but it was closed, so she had to knock on the handle, although it was strangely resistant, even after six knocks, it refused to break.

"What's going on?"

"No, no, no ... You are a very bad girl, I will not give you a paddle if you keep behaving like this." Making strange sounds and convulsing, the nurse stood up again. It was not something a convict or a madman could do. The woman was a monster, a monster of injections.

"Ahh Get away from me!" Lana cried, watching as the creature approached her

"MOM! DAD! LINCOLN!

"Stay still" Lana tries to squirm her way out but it was no use she was about to die and it was over.

"Ouch still hurts," Lucy said gently rubbing her upper right arm. She and Lincoln were walking down the hall after taking the shots.

"Well at least it was over," Lincoln said.

They both walk down and saw Lola rubbing her upper right arm.

"So how did it go?" Lincoln asked her.

"Find I guess," Lola replied.

"Is Lana still inside" Lucy questioned.

"Oh totally, I can still hear her screaming inside the infirmary," Lola scoffed.

"Can we check her? just in case." Lucy said.

"Sure, I don't see why not would love to see her getting restrained" Lola answered.

They went inside the infirmary and just as Lola expected they saw Lana being restrained by the nurse while gently putting the syringe in her much to Lola's delight. "Oh quit it Lana it's just a needle," Lola said.

"It's ok dear everything is going to be fine." The nurse said. Lincoln examines the nurse and found her very different from what the little kids told about her. In fact, she looks just like a regular nurse. "You look a lot different from what those kids told about you," Lincoln said to the nurse.

"Oh, you heard about that too huh, it's just a story I made up just to get a good laugh." "Alright then," Lincoln said feeling a little uneasy.

Soon after, The nurse let the syringe out, Lana law motionless muttering gibberish.

"All done!" The nurse announced.

The three walked up to her. "She wasn't that so bad was it?" Lola said.

Lana continues to mumble. "Come on," Lincoln said as they gently carry Lana out. "Good day kids." The nurse waved them goodbye before yelling "Next".


End file.
